Back Porch
by whitem
Summary: Felix is staying over at Ron's house, and something very weird happens when he is left alone.  Yeah, it's another one-shot...


I combined a couple of my story ideas into one, and here's the result. Prepare for weirdness…

Disclaimer: Those depicted in this story are not my creation. The characters belong to the "Mouse-Ear" Channel…

Back Porch

"OK Felix… I'll see you on Sunday. You sure that you'll be OK with Ron for the weekend?" Mrs. Felix Renton couldn't help but worry about her son, especially now that he had to be in his old manual chair. "I'll fix your other chair when I get back from the Robotics Symposium."

"Yes Mom, I'll be fine." Felix said while rolling his eyes. "Ron and I will probably do nothing but play video games all weekend."

"I'm just worried that the two of you might be up to no good without any parents around." Ron's Mom and Dad were gone for the weekend as well with Hana in tow. They wanted to bond some more with their newly adopted daughter, and so they decided to try one of those Family Encounter things that were designed to strengthen family bonds that The Possible's always went to.

"Worry not Mrs. R, I'll make sure Felix here gets fed well and that his mind will be thoroughly challenged. I'm not so sure about his ego though…" With the last dig Ron playfully pushed Felix in the shoulder, garnering a 'Hey!' from his friend.

"Just remember not to eat too much pizza." Mrs. Renton continued. "You're doctor told me that you gained 5 pounds since your last checkup."

"Yes Mother… I'll watch what I eat." Felix answered with another roll of his eyes, and then he gave a conspiratorial wink at Ron, telling his friend that he fully intended on cheating on his diet. Mrs. Renton then leaned over and gave her son a quick kiss on his cheek, making his cheeks flush red. "Moooommm… Not in front of Ron."

With a quick tussle of his hair Mrs. Renton finally left Ron's house, and her son in the care of his best friend.

"Does she do this every time she leaves you alone?" Ron asked after the front door closed.

"Yup." Was the short answer, and then Felix started to wheel himself out of the front room and into the kitchen. "Now where's that frozen pizza?"

"Dude…" Ron said while following his friend. "You know what your mom said. You had to watch what you eat."

"Oh I will." Felix replied while getting a bottle of soda pop from the refrigerator. "I'll watch the food as I put it into my mouth." Ron couldn't _help _but laugh at his friend's comment.

"So you ready to get smacked down in 'Pyramid Raiders' tonight?" Ron asked as he sat down with his own soda across the kitchen table from his friend.

"Feeling a little over confidant Ron?" Felix replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Confidant? No. Knowing that I'll kick your butt… yes."

"Ron… you do know what…" Felix started to say when the phone rang.

Ron got up from his chair and answered the phone on the kitchen wall. "Yo, Stoppable Crib, talk to me. Really?" There was a pause. "Well, that's not good." Another pause. "Well, let me see if Felix is OK with it first."

Ron then placed his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and spoke to Felix. "You be OK for a couple hours while I go help Kim on a mission? I can leave Rufus with you if you want."

"I'll be fine, and you can take Rufus with you. I'm sure you'll need him on the mission. And if I get hungry I can have that leftover chicken I saw in the fridge."

"OK then." Ron said and then spoke back into the phone. "Felix is cool KP. When will you be…" A knock was then heard on the front door. "… here."

…x x x x…

After a quick 'Hello' from Kim, both she and Ron left the house, along with Rufus who was inside one of Ron's pants pockets.

Almost immediately Felix felt the emptiness of the house. He had been over to his friend's place on numerous occasions, but he was always with Ron, or there was someone else there. Now with Ron and Kim gone and the rest of the Stoppables on the Family Encounter thing, the house was very quiet, and just a little bit creepy.

It was early in the evening and the sun was just beginning to set after Felix finished a snack of the cold chicken he had seen earlier in the fridge. He wheeled himself into the family room where the TV was and clicked it on after retrieving the controller from the coffee table.

"Let's see…" Felix said to himself as he started to peruse the channels. "Monkey documentary… no. Scamper and Bitey… no. Talk show repeat… ick, never." After a few more channels Felix found a channel that showed nothing but old 'B' movies. "This looks interesting." Felix said, and not long afterwards, he slowly fell asleep.

…x x x x…

Suddenly Felix woke up with a start. "Huh! Wow… I must have really fell asleep." By then Felix noticed that an infomercial was now showing on the TV, telling him that it was quite late.

"I guess Kim and Ron are having a little trouble on their mission." He said aloud to himself, then he started to feel natures call. "I really shouldn't have drank all the pop earlier."

Felix then started to wheel himself through the Family room towards the bathroom, and on his way he had to pass by a sliding glass door that led to the back porch. The vertical blinds were pulled open, and just as he passed by the doors, he stopped in his tracks. Something didn't quite look right outside.

Felix slowly backed his wheelchair up to where he could unlatch and open the door. The sound of the door sliding open seemed inordinately loud in his ears, but it was what Felix was looking at that garnered 100 percent of his attention.

Felix could only see about 10 feet past the edge of the wooden porch, and then it was like a curtain of blackness blocked his view past that point. Normally a person could see grass fade the further one tried to look into the darkness of night, but here it just… stopped, about 10 feet from where he sat.

Looking left, then right, and finally straight up, Felix noticed that this veil of blackness seemingly went on forever. He couldn't see any stars… no street lights… nothing. The only light he could perceive was that which spilled out of the windows of the Stoppable house.

"Now this is weird." The wheelchair-bound boy said to himself. "I wonder…"

Felix then wheeled himself back into the house and retrieved a small toy ball of Hana's that was sitting on the couch. It was white with a yellow stripe on it, along with a red star. He went back out onto the porch, and looked at the wall of blackness, then down at the ball.

"I'm sure we can find this in the morning, and Hana will never know it was missing." Bringing his arm back, Felix threw the ball out over the railing of the porch, directly at the blackness, and hard enough to go past the wall of black.

At first Felix wasn't sure what to expect. He would have completely freaked out if the ball had bounced off the wall of blackness, but it passed right on through as if nothing was there. But the strange thing was, the ball literally disappeared as soon as it went into the black.

Squinting his eyes to try and see where the ball went, Felix kept his eyes on the area where he had thrown the ball. Then something happened that caused him to literally yelp out in surprise. The ball suddenly came flying back out of the darkness and hit him square in the chest, bouncing into his lap!

"What the!" Picking the ball up, Felix immediately realized that something wasn't quite right. At first he thought it was the same ball, but then he realized that the stripe and the star had swapped colors. Now it had a **red** stripe, and a **yellow** star!

Immediately he turned the ball around in his hands, and saw two small initials that he noticed written on the ball earlier in black marker, HS. "Hana Stoppable…" He said in almost a whisper. It was the same ball!

With his hand shaking, Felix then tossed the ball back again into the black, and after a moment, sure enough the ball flew back out. This time though, it landed just short of the porch.

"Aww Mann…" Felix said as he looked over the railing at the small ball. His brow narrowed though, as he noticed that the stripe and star on the ball had switched back to it their original color. Hana's ball was close enough that he knew he could retrieve it.

Quickly Felix went back into the house, unlocked the front door, then went back to the porch. Going down the steps of the wooden porch was easy enough on a wheelchair, but he couldn't go back up, hence unlocking the front door so he could go around the house to get back inside.

He wanted to do it this way, as Felix also wanted to try and get a closer look at this veil of blackness that seemed to be just 10 feet from the edge of the porch. Quickly he checked to see that the ball was still there, which it was. Felix then went to the top of the three steps that led down to the ground.

Grabbing tightly onto the wheels of his chair, Felix easily popped the front wheels up and off the wooden planks, and balanced himself on just the two large wheels. He had done this numerous times before when he didn't have the electric chair that his mother had built for him. Slowly he inched to the edge of the steps, and then let up on his grip a little just as the wheels slid off the top edge. With a squeak of his hands on the rubber wheels grips, Felix bumped down the steps and onto the grass, landing with a thump.

"Whew… Hadn't done that in quite a while." Felix said wiping his brow. "But it's good to know I still can."

Wheeling himself over to where the ball was, Felix picked it up and then looked back at the wall of black. Slowly he wheeled across the grass of the back yard, but as he tried to get closer to the wall of blackness, it seemed to move away from him, keeping the same distance away.

Looking back over his shoulder, Felix could still see the house, so he knew he hadn't gone very far. Out of curiosity, he then tossed the ball back into the blackness, but this time it didn't come back. He waited for a good five minutes, but the ball was never tossed back to him.

Torn between trying to find the ball and heading back to the house, Felix finally decided to see if he could locate the ball quickly, and then return back to the house. He hadn't tossed the ball very hard this time, so he figured if the curtain of blackness still kept the same distance from him, and he headed in the direction he had tossed the ball, he would find it in no time.

Slowly he wheeled himself forward, and sure enough, the curtain of black moved away, keeping the same distance. _Should be just a little further…_ Felix thought to himself, and then sure enough he saw the small toy appear after the curtain of blackness moved past it.

Wheeling up beside the toy ball, Felix leaned over and picked it up. This time the colors hadn't changed, and he wheeled himself around to head back to the house, but the house wasn't there!

"What the!" He exclaimed out loud this time, and then looked all around himself. Sure enough, he was completely encircled by the curtain of black, and he sat smack dab in the center of a defined circle. He couldn't figure out why he was able to see the grass and himself, as there wasn't a source of light anywhere. It was as if he sat in the middle of a black dome.

Then, slowly at first, Felix saw that the circle of grass he was in was getting smaller. With his head swiveling back and forth, Felix couldn't help but watch the darkness close in on him. He tried to move in one direction, but the distance to the edge of the black stayed the same distance away, yet not. The area he was in was still getting smaller and smaller, but somehow he was still centered in the area that he could see.

The dome of black continued to close in around Felix Renton, and just as his legs disappeared into the blackness, Felix closed his eyes, threw his head back, and screamed out, "Somebody help me!"

Suddenly a hand slapped down onto his shoulder, and Felix snapped open his eyes. Immediately he could see that he was back in the Family room of the Stoppable Household, and the TV was still on in front of him.

"You OK Felix?" Ron's voice said behind him. "That must have been some weird dream you had."

"You have no idea Ron… You have no idea." Felix said with his voice shaking. Then he felt a ball sitting in his lap, and picked it up. His brow narrowed, wondering how the heck it could have gotten there if this was all a dream.

Then Ron and his girlfriend Kim walked around the chair and immediately Felix' eyes grew to the size of golf balls. There in front of him were Kim and Ron… yet not. Yeah, they looked exactly like Felix' friends, but Ron had red hair, and Kim had blond. Their eye color had swapped as well, and then Felix looked down at the ball in his hand. Sure enough, the ball had a red stripe, and a yellow star.

The End…

* * *

Kudos to the first person that guesses what this story is very loosely based on… Oh, and it may have a couple other things thrown in as well.

So was this weird enough for y'all?


End file.
